The present invention relates generally to bicycles, and particularly to a system for routing cables through a handlebar and stem of the bicycle.
Bicycles commonly have flexible cables that are used to remotely actuate various bicycle components. For example, cables can be used to link brake levers on the handlebars to brake calipers at remote locations in order to facilitate actuation of the brakes by squeezing the brake levers on the handlebars. Cables can also be used for remote actuation of other components, such as shifters.
Frequently, cables are routed through cable housings that facilitate the routing of cables along curved paths. The cables and housings are commonly routed along the exterior of bicycle frame and components, and thus are visible and can reduce the aerodynamic efficiency of the bicycle.
To alleviate this concern, it is known to route cables and their housings inside the bicycle frame. For example, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,936 to route a cable and housing through a handlebar stem, and it is known from PCT Application No. WO2012/168781 to route a cable and housing through a head tube, between a fork steerer tube and an upper headset bearing.